


Fiesta en Idyll

by orchriid



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/M, Hazan POV, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchriid/pseuds/orchriid
Summary: Es fiesta en Idyll y, ocultos entre la gente, el rey de silfos y la nueva mercader de Marabilia, bailan juntos.
Relationships: Arthmael de Silfos/Lynne, Clarence/Hazan (Marabilia)
Kudos: 3





	Fiesta en Idyll

Su vestido rojo desfila entre las personas que, al igual que ella, bailan al son de la música. Se mueve con elegancia, con ese pelo trenzado que le cae por la espalda y que le hace parecer más adulta.

Es fiesta en Idyll y yo, entre tanta gente, lo único que puedo mirarles a ellos.

Es curioso como el rey de Silfos consigue mantenerse en pie y ver lo que hace con esa túnica que lleva puesta y que, probablemente, no le deje ver más a que a la mujer que tiene delante. Rio al suponer que eso no le molestará en absoluto.

—Como puedes ver, tengo toda la atención puesta en ti, mi reina, no podría ser de otra manera. —lo escucho decir a pesar de que la música me impide percibir ningún tipo de sonido. 

Veo a la mercader sonreír y se sobre seguro que el rey ha dicho alguna tontería o le ha ofrecido algo inapropiado para el lugar donde se encuentran. Se cual sea la respuesta, probablemente habrá quedado opacado por la música y se habrá convertido en algo intimo entre ellos dos. 

Por un momento pierdo sus siluetas entre la multitud, pero los imagino a ambos juntos, con los cuerpos pegados. Él, coloca la mano sobre sus caderas y disimuladamente la baja mientras que ella se la sube y la regresa al hombro. Sus otras manos entrelazan los dedos. 

También puedo imaginar como se miran, con fuego en la mirada, con amor y pasión, con todos los miedos que tienen pero que dejan ver al otro y de alguna manera, logran desaparecer por ese tiempo en el que están juntos, con todos los colores y sombras. 

Se miran y nada puede separarlos. Se miran como los he visto mirarse otras tantas veces y, como cualquiera que los mire, me siento rodeado por su amor. 

Cuando vuelvo a verlos están riendo. Ella ha tenido que apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de él de la risa, él alza la cabeza en una carcajada, pero eso no les impide seguir danzando entre la gente. Vuelven a mirarse y algo se revuelve en sus auras que juegan entre ellas uniendo sus brillantes colores dorados.

Me sonrío a mi mismo. Parece que fue ayer cuando los conocí. La nostalgia me invade por completo. Solo se va cuando una mano se posa en mi hombro y el rostro que distingo al girarme sobre mi mismo me devuelve al presente.

—¿Todo bien, aprendiz?

Un presente que es más real de lo que nunca llegué a imaginar.

Asiento ante su pregunta, con una sonrisa y tomo su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Clarence se sorprende ante mi proposición. Lo se por su boca, que se abre tratando de articular alguna palabra que nunca consigue salir. Finalmente se rinde y me muestra una sonrisa que me vale como respuesta. 

Cuando sus manos se posan sobre mis caderas no tiemblo. Recuerdo a Lynne y Arthmael y se que Clarence me quiere y él sabe que yo le quiero. No hace falta decírnoslo. Nos miramos y nos basta.

Cuando Lynne pasa bailando por mi lado, me dedica una mirada y entonces daría cualquier cosa por tener a los tres a mi lado para siempre.


End file.
